


He's only mostly gone

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Vampire Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: As a Human Castiel couldn't figure out what he added to the team. After a hunt gone wrong, Castiel is changed and not only that, but his feelings for Dean and Sam are shown into the light.





	He's only mostly gone

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd any mistakes are my own.

Falling for humanity hadn't been on Castiel's list of things to do. He knew what he was doing was right and he loved the humans but he didn't think that he would fall so hard and so fast for the people that his father had put so much attention into.

 

But it happened and he was human as a result of his love for the humans.

 

He didn't have his wings or his grace or anything that made him an angel.

 

Being a human has its downsides for Castiel as well as the ups. They were good, some of them anyway and some of them were horrible that Castiel couldn't handle it on most days. Not only did he enjoy the fact that he could eat and enjoy the things that he couldn't do before as an angel,  he also didn't enjoy some stuff, some like the fact that he was subjected to human things like sickness and stomach aches and feeling a certain way whenever he saw Dean or Sam shirtless and well, getting bitten by vampires was also on that list of things.

 

He had decided to Join Sam and Dean on a hunt. He needed to get out of the bunker and babysitting Jack was fun and all but he needed some action in his new mundane life and well, things were going just fine.

 

That is until **she** caught wind of Castiel and caught him off guard. She was beautiful, menacing and controlled half of the new vampires that they were taking care of.

 

Natalia was her name. A newly turned vampire herself and all she wanted was control.

 

Dean and Sam needed to stop her and Castiel really shouldn't have been out because then, none of this would have happened.

 

Natalia had him on his back. She was sinking her teeth into him when Castiel could hear Dean yelling for him and a gunshot. Natalia ended up leaving before Dean and Sam got to Castiel. He was lying on the ground, his own blood pooling around the wound on his neck.

 

“Cas? Cas are you alright?” Dean's by his side, pushing a cloth to the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

 

Castiel can only nod, his head is spinning. He feels dizzy and he already knows what this is turning into, what he's turning into.

 

He can feel Dean's arms around him and lifting him off the cold ground, Sam is next to him helping as well.

 

He blacks out before they even make it to the impala.

 

                                         _

 

There's a distinct smell in the air when Castiel wakes up, almost like copper and mint. It makes his stomach curl but it also makes him extremely hungry as well. He sits up, pushing a hand to his neck when he remembers what had happened and he finds the wounds gone.

 

Did that really happen? Did he really get bitten by a vampire or was it all a dream that he made up in his mind?

 

“You're awake.” Jack is sitting on one of the couches in the room. “Dean said it wouldn't take long for you to come around after what happened.”

 

Jack walks closer to Castiel and he jumps back, scaring Jack just a little bit. He must have been turning. He can hear the blood pumping through Jack's veins and it sends a process to his brain, it's telling him to feed.

 

“You should stay back, your uh, blood. Jack. I can hear it and you shouldn't get too close to me.”

 

Jack steps back. “Maybe I should go get Sam and Dean. They would want to know that you're awake.”

 

Castiel shakes his head. “Yes. Please. Thank you.”  

 

Jack leaves the room and Castiel curls up. He doesn't cry, he doesn't even think that he can anymore and in reality, his mind is telling him that it's best to tell Sam and Dean to end this all.

 

He's a monster now and it's what they hunt.

 

He's something to hunt.

 

The door opens and Castiel looks up to see Dean come through the door. He has a cup in hand and Castiel can smell instantly what it is.

 

A beer.

 

“Sam's looking for another cure. We had it before but we didn't take notes. At least I didn't and Sam wasn't exactly Sam at the time to take down the cure.” Dean hands Castiel the cup. “I know you probably don't want it but I know you might need a drink right now.”

 

Castiel takes the cup and drinks it. The liquid is bitter on his tongue and it doesn't do much for him.

 

“I can't feed.” Castiel says. He eyes the cup. “if I do, I'll turn and if I turn. You know what you have to do, don't you.”

 

Dean takes a seat on the edge of the bed, Castiel scoots further into the corner of the bed and away from Dean. He doesn't want to hurt him. Or attempt to hurt him if the sudden thirst gets too much for him to handle.

 

“If you feed from a source. Blood not coming from a body should be fine. I mean, we could find some chick and ask her to bleed in a cup and that won't turn you.”

 

“And do you really think that some woman will just bleed into a cup and not ask questions? Dean, let's be logical here. The only way might be a blood bank and even then we can't--- we can't just walk in there and ask for blood bags.”

 

“Then you'll drink from me. I can bleed into a cup or whatever and you drink from that.” Dean says the words as though it was nothing. He doesn't even blink, or shift when the words come out of his mouth. Before Castiel can say anything Dean continues. “plus, it wouldn't be the first time. Back in Purgatory I let Benny feed off of me. This would be the same thing as that.”

 

“Benny fed from you Dean. You're giving me your blood. How is that the same thing?”

 

“because at least with this, it's _my_ blood going into your system. It's not directly from me. It's going to drain into a cup and you drink from it and you _don't_ turn. How does that sound?”

 

Castiel shakes his head. “I can't do that. Dean, I don't think that I can do this. I can't drink blood. Especially your blood. It's not right.”

 

Dean sighs. He won't give up that easily and Castiel can see it on his face. The Dean Winchester that he knew doesn't give up easily.

 

Dean leaves out the room and Castiel stares at the blank wall, his eyes focused on the lines of the wall and suddenly everything is heightened for him. He can hear Sam and Dean explain to Jack what's going on in the kitchen and he can even hear their blood running through their veins.

 

He's hungry. His fangs are extending and it's driving him insane. He needs blood, he _craves_ it and nothing is going to come out of it. He can't feed from Sam and Dean and there's no telling what could happen if he accidentally fed from Jack.

 

Castiel jumps out of bed, rushing to the mirror that was in the room and staring at reflection.

 

His eyes are red, his fangs are exposed and his hunger is unbearable.

 

“Cas?”

 

Castiel turns and sees Sam standing in the doorway of his room. He has a knife in hand and worry on his face.

 

“You shouldn't be here Sam. It's not safe. I'm not safe to be around right now.”

 

Sam walks into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

 

“Dean told me that you wouldn't drink from him and that's not good for you. You have to feed, no matter what. You have to feed and well,” Sam takes the knife and slices his wrist, holding It out to Castiel to take. “You need to feed.”

 

Castiel eyes the wrist, the crimson falling down Sam's wrist. “Just feed. I know that it will turn you but Castiel, until we can find the… I'd rather have you a vampire than dead. Do you understand me?”

 

Castiel gets up quickly, rushing to Sam. He takes the wrist in hand and inhales it first, he knows that he shouldn't do this but it doesn't seem to reach his mind. His vampire sense is overtaking him.

 

Telling him: _Drink, drink from Sam and enjoy it. He's beautiful. You've wanted this for the longest. You've wanted to touch him, claim him for the longest…. Drink from him and claim him as yours._

 

Castiel lifts Sam's wrist to his lips, his fangs extending.

 

Just as he's about to take a sip, the door is thrown open. Sam and Castiel both look to see Dean entering the room.

 

“What the hell?” He looks between Sam and Castiel and notices the blood dripping onto the carpet. “Sammy get back. Now.”

 

Sam shakes his head. “Dean, he needs to feed.”

 

Dean steps closer to Sam, pushing Jim behind him. “I know that and I tried to feed him my blood. He didn't want it, but he wanted _yours_.”

 

There's something hidden in Dean's voice. He had heard it once before when Sam was caught with some guy outside of Tulsa when he was seventeen.

 

Dean was…. _Jealous._

 

And Sam couldn't help but giggle a bit. Despite the two of them being a couple, Dean had feelings for Castiel, Sam did as well and they were going to ask him to be a part of their relationship when all of this went down.

 

Now he thinks, He hopes that he doesn't think that Castiel likes him and not Dean.

 

 _“_ Dean it's not…. Look can we talk about this later? Right now Cas needs to feed and he wants to feed on me. Maybe later you can convince him but right now he wants mine.”

 

Dean grabs a few bandages off the table and wraps Sam's wrists, stopping the blood. 

 

Dean swallows hard, staring at Sam before he presses a kiss to Sam's cheek.

 

“Be careful.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “I always am. Do you-- do you want to hang around and watch? Or what?”

 

Dean shrugged. “I'll leave this to just the two of you. But if anything goes wrong.”

 

“I can handle myself Dean but I'll call you if this goes sideways.”

 

Castiel watches as Dean left out the room but he didn't go too far. The steadying increasing heartbeat, Castiel knew that the man decided to stay just outside the door in case either of them yelled for him.

 

“Okay Cas. Just take as much as you need. I mean I'm okay with this.” Sam rolls down his sleeve but that's not the part that Castiel wants to bite. Not anymore anyway. In the short time that Dean had entered the room, the excitement had shifted and now Castiel wants somewhere else to feed on. 

 

No, he's been eyeing Sam's neck. The way that the taller man's veins popped against his neck, the way that he could hear the blood pumping through Sam's body.

 

“Can… can I bite your neck? It's cliche at best but Sam…”

 

Sam nods. “Yeah. Yeah go ahead. It's uh. Fine.”

 

Castiel nods. He begins to move slowly towards Sam and Sam suddenly began sweating. His eyes darted towards the door and back to Castiel.

 

“We don't have to do this.”

 

Sam swallows hard. “You need to feed and I would rather it be me than some poor soul that doesn't deserve this. I know you won't hurt me Cas. I trust you.”

 

There's a brief moment of silence and Sam shuts his eyes. Castiel can feel how tense Sam becomes. He soon feels the break of skin under his fangs and the liquid that tastes like despair and anguish.

 

Sam's hands come to rest on his waist.

 

“Cas… not too much remember.”

 

Castiel pulls back, he doesn't drink a lot but enough to sustain him.

 

Castiel's eyes are on Sam's lips now.

 

All he would have to do is reach out and kiss.

 

Instead he pulls back and retreats back against the headboard.

 

“Thank you Sam. You can go back and let Dean know that everything went fine. I didn't hurt you.”

 

“Anytime you need this, just let us know okay?”

 

“Okay.”


End file.
